Something New and Exciting
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Ryan and Kelsey Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. . I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Something New and Exciting**

Kelsey jumped out of the van with her bag. She was followed by Dana and then Chad. Joel, Angela, Carter, Ryan and Capt. Mitchell were all still in the other one that hadn't made it there yet.

"I hope their van didn't break down." Dana said as she looked back down the road.

"Don't worry Dana, they'll be here soon." Kelsey assured her as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, think of who is in that van? I'm sure they'll figure out something."

Dana nodded and picked up her bag, "Alright you guys are right. Let's go check in."

The three ex-rangers headed into the lodge. After the girls got settled into their room they went and joined Chad on the couch waiting for the rest of their group to get there. Soon enough they heard the door open and Joel entered carrying a couple of bags followed by Angela and Capt. Mitchell.

Dana hopped up followed closely by Chad and Kelsey. "Hey Dad."

"Dana. I'm glad your van made it up here just fine."

"Yeah. Where's Ryan and Carter?"

"They'll be in; they're grabbing their bags." And sure enough Ryan and Carter walked through the door just a few minutes later.

"That's all the bags." Ryan called out to Captain Mitchell before setting them down. But his Father hadn't been listening but rather checking in the last couple of rooms. He turned and handed out keys that were needed and everyone departed to their rooms; Angela had her own as well as the Captain. Then there were three other rooms that were shared—Ryan and Carter, Dana and Kelsey and Chad and Joel.

After settling in everyone dispersed to different activities; Joel and Angela had disappeared again as they had done more often. Mr. Mitchell had decided to sit by the fire and read. Kelsey and Dana were waiting for the guys by the door so they could go skiing. Soon Chad and Carter came into the room all bundled up.

"So, we all ready?" Chad asked in his dark blue jacket.

Kelsey noticed that Ryan wasn't there. And a second later Dana spoke up, "Where's Ryan?"

Chad and Carter looked at each other and then Chad replied, "He said he'll be out in a bit."

Kelsey watched as her friends face fell; she put her hand on Dana's shoulder, "I'll go get him; you three go ahead."

"Are you sure? I can wait for him."

"Dana it's fine. I don't mind."

"If you're sure."

"Yep."

Chad, Carter and Dana slowly left with Dana glancing back towards Ryan's room before heading out the door. Kelsey sat down on the couch and waited for a couple of minutes. After what felt like hours Kelsey stood up and walked back to the room and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Ryan opened the door and gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you giving me a questioning look? You're the one who isn't even dressed to come out." Stated the yellow ranger holding the man's gaze.

"You go ahead, I'll come later."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "No you'll come now."

"Kelsey I'm fine."

He walked back in the room followed by the curly brunette, "You're not fine."

"Look it's my first Christmas since coming back and well…it's weird."

That thought hadn't even crossed Kelsey's mind. "You haven't celebrated Christmas since you were taken."

"Well it wasn't like Diabolico was going to go out and cut down a Christmas tree."

"Right. Well don't forget when Christmas comes new things always happen and they're usually good." Kelsey stood up, "Well then, let's not sit here. Come on. Finish getting on your gloves and stuff." Ryan looked up at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. Kelsey folded her arms and looked at Ryan, "Or do I need to put them on you myself?"

Ryan looked at her for a few more minutes before caving as he had found himself doing with the former yellow ranger more than once, "Alright, I'll come."

"Great."

After about five minutes Ryan found Kelsey by the front door. "You're here! Come on." She grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him outside. "Aren't you glad you can be in all this fresh air?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Ryan realized that Kelsey had fallen behind him. He turned and looked for her. "Kels? Kelsey?" He slowly started scanning the area; she had to be there somewhere. As he looked for her his thoughts started to drift; at first glance he thought that Kelsey and him weren't going to get along, she was much to hyper and excitable, and Ryan, well that just wasn't him. But yet there was something about Kelsey that he really liked and didn't mind her coming and talking to him and not letting him sit. It was a refreshing way to look at things. She was something he didn't want leaving his life any time soon.

Where was she anyways? She had been right behind him, and now? He turned and started to head back to the lodge when he felt something wet, cold and hard hit his face. Shocked he wiped off his face to reveal snow in his hand. He looked around and this time saw the place that they were originating from—Kelsey by a rock.

"What are you doing?"

"I think the question is what are you doing?" Kelsey asked picking up another snowball and throwing it at Ryan who ducked it.

"Are we training?"

"Come on Ryan, don't you remember having snowball fights with Dana and you Dad before you got taken?"

Ryan stood and started thinking about it, he remembered snowmen, snow angels, and then he shook his head, "Not right now."

"Well then you better learn quickly."

"Come on Kelsey, I thought we were going to meet the others."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you throw at least one."

Another one came right at his head and just barely missed him. He heard Kelsey's laugh as she disappeared behind the rock. Ryan slowly bent down and took some snow and slowly formed it into a ball as he quietly walked forward towards the other side of the rock. He would wait for his chance and there it was; he saw some curly brown hair slowly come up from behind the rock. He aimed and threw it. Kelsey turned and looked at him in surprise as she wiped the snow off her hair.

"Wow, nice throw."

"Thanks. So—" But once more he was cut off as he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. He looked at Kelsey who was in front of him; she shrugged. The two looked behind Ryan and saw a few other teenagers who were armed and dangerous.

"Come on Ryan. Duck and cover."

Ryan made his way next to Kelsey. "Demons didn't go over that on training."

"Oh, well they should have warned you about them." Kelsey said pointing over her shoulder. She picked up another snowball and threw it."

"Demons wouldn't have liked the snow—to much like water."

Kelsey smiled at him, "Right."

Smiling Ryan looked up to see their opponent and instead found himself just missing another snowball.

"Come on Ryan; don't make me do all the protecting."

Soon Ryan was joining in the festivities all else forgotten. Snowballs were thrown by Ryan and Kelsey each taking turns so as to protect and prepare and they were subject to snow in their faces and their hair.

After a while the two groups were at a stand still. "Do you think they gave up?" Ryan asked Kelsey.

Kelsey laughed, "Maybe, who can beat us?"

"We do make a pretty good team."

Kelsey looked over at Ryan, "You're really having fun."

Thinking for a moment the blonde turned to Kelsey, "I am. Makes me wonder what else I missed out on."

"Well I can help you figure out anything else that you may have missed."

"That'd be nice."

Ryan and Kelsey silently moved closer until their lips met in a silent embrace. The kiss lasted but a few seconds but that was all that was needed for these two. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Both were at a loss for words because of all the new emotions the kiss had brought in.

But even so, they couldn't remain lost in the world for to long. Their faces were soon hit with snow. They turned and this time in sync threw right back at the opposing team. They continued the battle for a while longer until both sides ended up cold, wet and tired. Kelsey and Ryan headed back into the lodge.

"We should get changed out of our wet clothes and into some dry ones." Ryan stated.

Kelsey nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

"So I guess we're not skiing?"

"Well given the time, I'm sure Dana and the others will be back real soon." She replied with a laugh."

"Good point." Ryan and Kelsey stopped in front of the room that Dana and Kelsey shared. "Well, I'll meet you in the lounge?"

Surprised Kelsey nodded and smiled, "Sounds good."

"Great."

Ryan leaned down and the two shared another kiss which was deeper than the first. After slowly pulling away Ryan smiled and headed down the hall towards his room, both realizing that this Christmas brought something new and exciting they would both share.


End file.
